Perdue dans le noir
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Un an a passé. Ce fut une année riche en émotions et en événements de tout genre pour Hermione. Elle est enfin heureuse. Mais à l'heure du bilan, celle-ci doute. Ses sentiments pour Severus, les siens pour elle, sa volonté lui permettront-ils de retrouver le chemin du bonheur et de l'amour ?


**Titre** : Perdue dans le noir.

**Auteur** : Artemis-Isil

**Rating :** K+

**Persos :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger

**Résumé :** Un an a passé. Ce fut une année riche en émotions et en événement de tout genre pour Hermione. Elle est enfin heureuse. Mais à l'heure du bilan, celle-ci doute. Ses sentiments pour Severus, les siens pour elle, sa volonté lui permettront-ils de retrouver le chemin du bonheur et de l'amour ?

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je reviens après un long temps loin du monde de la fanfiction. Mais je n'ai pas quitté le monde de l'écriture, étant étudiante en Lettres. Je me suis mise à la poésie comme vous l'aurez constaté dans un de mes derniers OS. :P Quoiqu'il en soit, voici un nouvel OS sur Severus et Hermione, bien évidemment, le premier depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_ **Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos reviews, car importantes pour moi, elles me permettront de savoir si mon niveau stylistique a baissé !**_

* * *

**Perdue dans le noir. **

Hermione errait dans le parc du château. Regardant la lune et les rares étoiles présentes dans le ciel, elle marchait lentement, suivant un chemin non défini, seul fruit du hasard. Le bruit de quelque animal dans les arbres la détourna un instant de sa contemplation. Elle prit conscience de la vie nocturne autour d'elle et regarda les grandes silhouettes noires des arbres. Elle devinait que leurs feuilles bougeaient, tout comme ses cheveux avec lesquels jouait le vent. Son pas, de plus en plus lent, finit par s'arrêter complètement. Elle se trouvait sur le versant du lac où le château était presque caché par la masse imposante de la Forêt Interdite. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de Poudlard était les plus hautes tours et tourelles dont les fenêtres de certaines brillaient encore d'une vive lumière. Soudain lasse, Hermione s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Ainsi, elle avait une vue parfaite sur l'eau du lac, calme, sombre, froide et parfaitement lisse.

Hermione ne voyait plus les beautés de la nuit ni n'entendait la vie grouillante autour d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Du moins, elle essayait de les rassembler, de les analyser, pour comprendre son état d'esprit actuel. Elle se sentait morose, triste et mélancolique sans bien savoir pourquoi. Rien ne lui manquait, elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait : une vie d'étudiante mouvementée mais parfaite, des amis qui lui étaient très liés, le statut de sorcière respectée et reconnue qu'elle avait tant cherché, un emploi de professeur à Poudlard pour ne plus jamais quitter ce lieu merveilleux et même un amour inattendu trouvé en la personne de Severus Rogue. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite voulu, mais après une année passée avec cet homme étrange et énigmatique, elle parvenait à se penser heureuse.

La rencontre brutale avec cet amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé fut la chose la plus marquante de sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait connu de véritables sentiments qui lui prouvèrent qu'elle ne savait rien de l'amour avant ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit son cœur battre intensément trop souvent, elle ne fut plus capable de gouverner ni ses pensées ni son corps. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de tenter de les comprendre. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle aimait son ancien Professeur, à supposer que ces choses se comprennent : il était intelligent, intéressant, surprenant, assez fascinant. Il n'était pas parfait mais il lui convenait assez pour qu'elle se sente bien à ses côtés, une fois qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Elle le trouvait digne d'elle, elle aimait chacune de ses qualités ou de ses caractéristiques, essayait de faire avec ses défauts. Elle l'avait même découvert plus passionné qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Bien-sûr, il y avait toujours les faux pas et les difficultés, mais elle savait qu'en y travaillant, ils avançaient. Alors, non. Hermione ne manquait de rien pour être heureuse.

Alors pourquoi cette nuit se sentait-elle si mal ? Quelle noirceur dans son cœur l'empêchait de profiter de la vie ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle ne ressentait que des éléments négatifs plutôt confus, des mauvaises impressions obscures sur lesquelles elle arrivait difficilement à mettre des mots. Assise là, perdue au milieu de tout ces majestueux éléments, elle essayait d'ordonner tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortie d'une bulle, une bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pendant un an. Elle a pu y connaître plein d'émotions nouvelles et intenses, passant très souvent du rire aux larmes, subissant de grands moments de passion, bons ou mauvais. Mais elle avait l'impression que cette année-là était révolue, qu'il lui fallait passer à la prochaine qui allait être, de toute évidence bien différente. Pourtant, ce serait deux années qui se ressembleraient : même emploi, même lieu, mêmes amis, même amour. Mais cet amour posait justement un problème. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout connu, tout ressenti ou presque, que se passerait-t-il ? Cela deviendrait-t-il fade ? Cela deviendrait-t-il une routine ? S'ennuierait-t'elle comme elle le redoutait tant ? En effet, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son compagnon, déjà peu bavard et peu expressif de nature, n'avait plus grand-chose à lui dire d'autre que des banalités. Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir tout donné et trop vite, trop facilement. Comment lui manquer maintenant ? Comment retenir son attention ? Elle se demandait parfois s'ils ressemblaient à un couple. Qu'Est-ce que c'était l'amour ailleurs ? L'amour adulte ? Peut-être justement, un échange de banalités. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la passion ni les sentiments forts chez les autres et elle se demandait comment ils vivaient sans, comment ils la remplaçaient ou si cette passion était différente, était-elle plus tempérée ? Si une deuxième année il y avait, Hermione se demandait comment elle serait, sans surprises et nouveautés pour venir la marquer.

Hermione se sentait perdue et incertaine. De son amour pour Severus et de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, c'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre. Elle aimait Severus tendrement et parfois passionnément, solidement et sincèrement. Il le savait et c'est peut-être pour cela que ça en devenait banal, acquis. Hermione se souvenait des tout débuts où elle se sentait inquiète mais aussi pressée, nerveuse et frémissante. Elle ne tenait pas en place quand il s'agissait de Severus. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus calme, plus immobile. Severus lui manquait toujours quand ils leur arrivaient de se quitter pour un temps. Mais elle, lui manquait-il ? Elle le savait assez égoïste et individualiste et avait l'impression que parfois il l'oubliait ou qu'il se faisait un devoir de lui parler plutôt que par envie. Ils n'y avaient plus de sourires, plus de lumières, ni d'éclats dans les yeux, ni de baisers passionnés après une absence. Hermione cherchait désespérément ce qu'il restait, c'est à dire les petites attentions, les cadeaux, les pensées. C'était encore présent, bien heureusement. Mais elle avait peur que cela disparaisse aussi si elle en venait à abandonner ou à se résigner. Et ça, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne le voulait pas. C'était sa première expérience du sentiment d'amour et du couple. Elle ne savait alors pas si c'était une évolution normale ou une désillusion de plus, peut-être le début d'une distanciation. Elle avait juste le sentiment que si elle arrêtait de lutter alors qu'elle le faisait depuis si longtemps, tout se dégraderait plus vite puisque Severus ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la sitiation, ou alors voyait les choses autrement. Mais comment le savoir ? Il ne s'exprimait plus. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne s'en fichait pas.

Hermione cligna des paupières pour sortir de ses pensées, de plus en plus noires. Elle se sentait dans une impasse. Si elle avait compris la raison de son mal-être, elle ne se sentait pour autant pas mieux. La seule décision qu'elle pu prendre, la lune lui en fut témoin, c'est de garder tout cela pour elle, au fond de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'un nouveau dérapage, comme elle en avait si souvent l'impression. Cela ne pourrait que lui porter préjudice à long terme en lassant Severus ou en ne le touchant même plus. Le temps est le meilleur des remèdes, paraît-il. C'est pourquoi elle allait faire le plus gros des efforts pour tout garder en son cœur, elle qui était habituée à tout partager avec Severus. Alors, Hermione poussa un long soupir, détendit son visage, se releva et marcha en direction du château, d'un pas plus franc et plus sûr, alors que les dernières étoiles finissaient de disparaître derrière des nuages menaçants.


End file.
